


Mosaic

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are a wavelength<br/>with frequency, a note hummed constantly<br/>in the song of descent."</p>
<p>Castiel started falling long ago.  It might have begun in the green room or hell or since his creation.  He has the scorn of siblings and the weight of failure on his mind, but all of that may be worth suffering for the affection of a single human soul. This fits somewhere vaguely between 8.23 and 9.9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaic

You are the statue on the edge of a table,  
waiting for his fingers.  
You are not an immoveable object.  
You are full of potential energy.  
You are a wavelength  
with frequency, a note hummed constantly  
in the song of descent.

It takes years for you to fall, and you land  
on a shallow bed of leaves, surrounded by trees  
and a clear night sky  
full of fire.

Once contained, those blazing orbs  
buzz with a question for the legend on the ground,  
“Did you shatter?”  
They are eager for your misery,  
but you don’t answer.

You don’t know what to say, but  
once upon a time, you flew through hell  
to raise a man  
covered in blood who took pleasure from pain.  
He was called righteous.  
You gripped him tight and knit him back together.

If you thought your Father was listening,  
you might pray,  
but you have faith anyway  
that the fingers that once made you teeter  
might pick up your pieces  
to make a mosaic.  


End file.
